After Asteroid M
by Evil and Kaos inc
Summary: how did magneto, sabretooth and misique get of asteroid M plz read and review


ok we've havent seen anyone else do a story like this so here's our thoughts on how magneto, sabretooth and mystique got of asteroid M (if you've seen the last eposoide of series1 you may now what we mean (only 2 metal orbs shot of before the asteroid exploded and 3 people were left on it)

anyways let us know what you think

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Arctic wind blew , two metal orbs landed among the flaming wreckage that had been Asteroid M, safe haven to all mutant kind who proved them self worthy

One opened to reveal a ferocious humanoid feline, who roared at the pre-dawn sky before bounding of to search the debris.

The second orb opened slower and a figure clad in black with a tattered purple cape blowing in the wind floated out, before sinking to the ground

Leaning ageist his orb for support magneto surveyed what had once been his base, a sanctuary from were mutants could train there abilities and be safe from a world that would destroy them, if they ever found out they existed.

And Charles and his X-men had destroyed it all. Charles and his ridiculous ideals that one day mutants and humans would be able to live side by side each other. Magneto sorted at this as he started to slowly wander through the rubble, . Humans where such narrow minded creatures and would feel nothing but threatened by these new higher evolutionist, Charles was a dreamer, the peaceful introduction that he was looking for would never happen, and when, and it was defiantly a 'when' not an 'if', when humans did find out about mutants there would be nothing but hostilities

Something crunching under his boot brought magneto back to reality, lifting it he saw the shattered remains of one of the gems of Cyttorak

The gems that had enabled him reach the height of his evolution, to have full absolute control of his powers, and now it was all gone, his power, his strength, his youth

Yes, even the youth had been taken from him by his second exposure to the gems. Looking at his reflection on a shard of mirror, his helmet having been lost when the machine exploded, Magneto razed a hand to his face, the wrinkles and weariness now showing clearly

May be Charles was all to blame for the destruction that surrounded him, there was indeed one other to be blamed

Mystique

That treacherous vixen, she had proven herself unworthy of being on asteroid M when she had failed to defeat Storm, yet still she came.

It was because of her he was now weaker

It was because of her that the machine had overloaded, exploding and destroying the base

Magneto had no idea whether she had survived or not and truth be told, he didn't care.

A quiet footfall behind him and growl signalled the return of Sabretooth

"Anything" the master of magnetism asked quietly

"Nothing" the feral mutant growled "all the gems have been destroyed"

"Fine we must leave there are other matters to be seen to" Magneto said turning and walking back to the orbs

Sabretooth stayed where he was sniffing the air until he caught a couple of familiar scents,whith a snile he went and caught up to Magneto "What about the brotherhood" he asked

Magneto stopped "Those idiot children ," he hissed "They ran away, they are of no further use to me, they are much to loyal to that blue skinned bitch, its time I started looking for more mature allies"

"What about Quicksilver" Sabretooth asked, knowing the relationship between the man in front of him and the little speedy brat

Magneto seemed to deliberate this for a bit before answering this time "The boy has his uses, I may contact him if it becomes necessary"

Sabretooth almost flinched at this 'Ouch' he thought , 'if Magneto could treat his son like little more then trash to be used then thrown away when no longer useful, then it didn't bowed well for any long term job security on his part'

As he climbed into his orb, which closed behind him and started to rise into the air, Sabretooth growled in displeasure he hated these things, but Magneto insisted on travelling this way, the feral mutant let out another growl, the orbs were much to small for his liking, and there was nothing to past the time.

His thoughts were interrupted as a blue arm snaked round his chest from behind him

"Hello lover," a voice whispered seductively in his ear

Victor smirked, a purr rumbling in his throat 'Well on the other hand maybe he could think of some thing to do'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
so what did you think good / bad plz review and let us know


End file.
